


A love of blood and fur

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Spook Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Shiro is a werewolfAdam is a vampireMess with the vampire and you get the wolf





	A love of blood and fur

The moon shone bright in the sky as several figures moved deep in the forest, wolf shapes intertwined between the trees as they followed the biggest of them, a streak of shocking white and largest of them all, they reached a clearing when the leader stopped high on a rock and looked down at the single figure on it, he was human shaped, dark-skinned and lithe.

The wolf atop the rock pinned him with his luminous eyes.

Right before jumping like an excited puppy who’s owner just arrived, his land was ungraceful and his legs kept moving despite haven’t found his footing, making him look even more like a newborn pup that had yet learned to walk, his tail was wagging wildly at the sight of the man and as soon as he could stand properly he began running and jumping around the man whose laughter echoed across the clearing.

“Why is it always like this?” Keith, his second in command had shifted and was now looking as his Alpha leader finally jumped on the man, effectively flattening him to the ground, none of the wolves made any move to help the man because they knew of his supernatural nature.

He was a vampire.

“Adam!” Keith called from atop the rock “You ruined moon night again!”

“I didn’t! You were nearly over anyway” Adam said from his spot below Shiro’s giant frame and scratching his neck.

“We’ve still got a mile to cover! I told you, stay back at the shack!”

“But I like seeing you all run,” The vampire gave one last scratch to the white wolf and gave him a pat, signaling him to be allowed up.

“And besides, I don’t occupy any more space, I just hop right on Shiro, right baby? Who’s gonna carry me back? Who’s gonna take me for a run?” Adam cooed at Shiro who, to Keith’s embarrasment, began wagging his tail and even worse when he dropped on his back and allowed the vampire to scratch his belly while he kept cooing at him.

“Why do I have to deal with you two?” Keith shook his head.

“Because it’s your fault, puppy,” Adam said from his spot still scratching Shiro’s belly, the rest of their pack mates nodded.

Keith looked away with a blush at the nickname.

“I was just a vampire peacefully enjoying my immortal retirement when I heard little whimpers from my daffodils and imagine my surprise when I saw a little black puppy crying below them,”

“We did always told you not to run away every time you got mad at Shiro not giving you more dessert,” Lance said from his side.

“It really is your fault because obviously Shiro had to go get you” Pidge pointed out.

“And here we are,” Adam finished, his hands still rubbing Shiro’s tummy.

“I hate you guys,” Keith said without any heat and a blush high on his cheeks before moving to sit elsewhere.

“Alright, I’ve taken enough of your time so I’ll let you finish that last mile,” Adam stood up while Shiro just turned around, allowing Adam to mount him.

"Hey Shiro!" Pidge said and Shiro turned his head "Don't crash against a tree this time, please," The rest of the wolves snickered.

"This is why I keep saying Adam should stay in the shack!" Keith said before he turned back into a wolf.

They soon arrived at the small shack they had out in the woods were they could comfortably change back to human clothes and get some food and drink, Keith, seeing his leader was otherwise occupied still mooning over his boyfriend, went to check for correspondence and in fact their carrier hawk from the West border was sitting there with a message.

“Shiro, there’s a message you need to check,” Keith handed over the letter.

Shiro turned to his human self, took the letter and sat on the edge of the porch, Adam wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders as he read the letter.

“It seems a wolf pack wants to travel through our territory to shorten their way, they are asking for permission to cross and feed, what shall we do?” Keith said.

Shiro read the entire letter “Tell them I approve, the West post is two days from our bonfire camp, give them the directions to it and tell them we are making a little feast for them, we’ll give them food and supplies,” Shiro firmly said and handed over the letter to Keith who promptly went to write the response back.

“My, my, you’re such a good leader and host” Adam said from behind him and kissed his cheek, Shiro blushed at the attention.

“I’m just being nice, that is normal,”

“There is no one as nice and sweet as you,” Adam kissed him again “Believe me I have met many people,”

“Is that why you fell in love with me?” Shiro smiled and moved his boyfriend until the vampire straddled his lap and kissed him.

“Yes, and more than just that” Adam kissed him again.

“Oh my god! At least put some pants!” Keith threw Shiro’s pants at his head

“Calm down, puppy, we’re just kissing!” Adam said from Shiro’s lap.

-

Keith’s letter arrived at the border and the foreign pack leader read it with a devious smile.

“So a gathering? This simplifies things, the entire pack will be there to witness his demise,”

“Everyone says their leader spends more time belly up than anything else so it should be easy for you, Alpha,”

-

Shiro and Keith headed out to check over the bonfire preparations.

“Hey Shiro, there is something I want to ask you,”

“What is it Keith?”

“Can you not bring Adam?”

“What?!” Shiro whipped his head in disbelief “Why?”

“Because I’m worried, you will come face to face with another Alpha and you don’t exactly behave very Alpha-ish when Adam is around,”

“Why is that bad? Keith, love is not a weakness and lack of feelings doesn’t equal strength, the leader of this pack will have to respect my position, my pack and my territory no matter what they may think,”

Keith sighed “I hope you are right, just at least try not to get your belly rubbed in front of them,”

“Maybe,”

-

The foreign pack was getting nearer the place they told them of when a smell came to their noses, some were curious, other snorted in disgust, it was the scent of a vampire.

The Alpha yipped and the pack followed the trail and soon enough they saw the small figure walking on the woods, with so many branches it was difficult to try for stealth so the leader barked his order and the pack lounged at the vampire.

As expected he began to run but it was only one against many, they will corner him soon enough, his fastest wolf was gaining on him and snapped his jowls near the vampires leg.

The leader could see a silhouette appear on the distance, it was a wolf and the vampire was going straight towards it, the alpha howled, they had cornered him and now the pack was getting closer to him by his sides.

The foreign Alpha then realized something strange was happening, the vampire, despite the wolf being very obviously ahead of him, didn’t change direction and further more, the wolf was getting closer fast and his silhouette was only growing bigger, bigger than any of his wolves and closer to his own size, it was the other pack’s Alpha that was now near the vampire and leaped towards him but he wasn’t aiming at him, he jumped over him just in time to grab one of the foreign pack wolves that had leaped towards the vampire as well, he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him away.

His pack came to a dry stop when a giant white wolf growled strong enough to make the ground vibrate beneath them, his heckles were up, ears completely flat and teeth fully exposed to them as he eyed each one with a warning growl, the foreign Alpha could see glimpses of dark skin beside the white wolf and he could almost swear he saw a smug smile, the white Alpha, now sure this pack wasn’t a threat to the vampire gave them his back but not before nosing the vampire and pushing him away from them, keeping the vampire firmly walking between his front legs and near his face.

His pack followed the white Alpha up a small hill and when they reached the top they saw a bonfire burning and the local pack already installed and cooking the food, the foreign pack remained at the edges, they weren’t stupid, they knew they had offended their Alpha.

The white Alpha kept walking until he was at the other side of the bonfire and nosed the vampire towards a young-looking man with black hair before the Alpha changed back to his human form.

He was seething, his arms were crossed and a frown dressed his face as he stared at the foreign pack without a word, one thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to be the one apologizing, knowing they were not at the advantage, the foreign Alpha switched to his human form as did their pack in a small peace-offering to the white Alpha.

“My apologies, we thought we were helping taking out a pest from your territory,” The foreign alpha said, Shiro growling when he said pest.

“Your permission was to travel and hunt only enough to feed, anything else is forbidden, this is my territory and I know exactly what is in it, you not only crossed your allowances but you also threaten my mate!” Shiro was pissed, if he hadn’t been close, if Adam had made but one mistake or if they had been faster, he snarled at the thought.

“A vampire as a mate?” The foreign Alpha said.

“You have a problem with that?” Shiro snarled with closed fists and tense muscles ready to maul anyone.

“No, it’s just not something we see every day, we understand, our deepest apologies and it won’t be happening again,” The foreign Alpha said.

“You can still feast and we’ll give you your supplies, you’ll be escorted by my pack on your way out to prevent any further misunderstandings” Shiro said and went to his mate’s side to hold him close against him.

The feast went on despite the tense atmosphere, after eating quickly, Shiro turned to his wolf self and lay down where he kept Adam firmly seated between his front legs, the vampire kept reassuring him and giving him lots of pets and scratches to stop Shiro from glaring at their guests but Shiro still kept an eye out for them.

When the feast was over he gave one glance at the black-haired young man before motioning to the vampire to get on him, the foreign Alpha looked in disgust at the action but looked away when the white Alpha glared his way, without so much as a goodbye, the white Alpha took off, leaving them in the care of his second in command.

“You said he was easy,” the foreign Alpha whispered angrily at his subordinate.

“Sorry Alpha, everyone’s description was similar, some of the ones I asked are even here yet none said anything about...” He nodded at were the white Alpha had left.

-

“Takashi, calm down” Adam said amused as Shiro dragged him in to their home, his hand still a hard grip on his waist.

“If I hadn’t heard the noise, you would’ve-, you-” Shiro couldn’t even finish the sentence before he buried his nose on Adam’s neck.

“Hey, hey, you were there and I’m safe, don’t worry,” Adam carded his fingers through his hair "You can't completely blame them though, our species are famous for not getting along,"

"I don't care, that rivalry is bullshit, I shouldn't have to explain or justify why I love you, anyone who thinks we don't belong together can go die in a ditch for all I care!"

"Easy there, big boy, they were just one pack and maybe they'll learn something from this," Adam said and Shiro seemed to calm down.

“I’ll teach you, even if it sounds lousy you will learn to howl at least to ask for help,” Shiro determinedly said.

“A vampire howling? How unnatural,”

“We’ve always been unnatural, love,”


End file.
